FAIRY TALES
by BlackSuzuran
Summary: “You’ve met the beauty? Wait for his beast then.” Part 3. Beauty and The beast. Yunjae story. New Chap.
1. chapter 1

FAIRY TALE

Yunjae's Story

Part 1. Not A Cinderella

Pair : Yunjae

Genre : Highscool romance.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Go Ahra

Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik author.

Summary : Dia mungkin bisa menjadi Cinderella dalam dongeng disney, atau sekedar Makino Tsukusi dalam Hanayori Dango. Atau mungkin tidak sama sekali? Karena ternyata pangerannya sudah memiliki tuan putrinya sendiri. Karena dia mungkin bukan tokoh utama dalam cerita ini.

 **WARNING! FF ini tidak untuk dikonsumsi oleh penggemar Go Ahra.** **Terinspirasi dari Royal Fiance dan Hanayori Dango, Disney's Story dan kawan-kawannya.. Tapi jangan berharap banyak ya ceritanya bakal jadi kayak cerita disana, karena ga akan seperti itu. Jauh, hehehe**

"Tidak semua pemeran utama mendapatkan akhir bahagia, atau sederhana saja, kau bukan pemeran utama dalam drama ini."

Go Ahra benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kejadian di drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton itu akan benar-benar terjadi didunia nyata, lebih-lebih dalam kehidupannya sendiri.

Pertama, ia gadis dari keluarga biasa-biasa saja dengan otak yang biasa-biasa saja lalu bertemu kakek tua dan tanpa sengaja menolong kakek yang tersesat itu. Kakek yang ternyata usut punya usut bernama Jung Jihoon ini adalah seorang pejabat tinggi dikorea selatan sekaligus pemilik sekolah ternama, Shinki School. Sebagai balas budi, Go Ahra disekolahkan di sekolah ini, tanpa biaya dan tanpa syarat.

Dia hanya perlu datang kesekolah, belajar dengan baik, dan siap menerima ujian-ujian berat untuk Ijazah sekolah ternama di dunia ini. Semua fasilitas sekolah di tanggung oleh kakek yang baik hati ini.

Hal kedua yang biasa ia lihat di drama adalah pemuda-pemuda tampan, kaya raya, dan pintar yang berjamur disekolahan. Katakan Ahra beruntung, karena disekolah ini sungguh sangat banyak pemuda tampan. Dari kalangan guru hingga para siswa, semua tampan dan keren.

Lalu hal ketiga adalah, Ia di bully. Oke, Ahra tahu dan ia sudah siap-siap, jika dia yang biasa-biasa saja ini akan di bully jika masuk ke kalangan elit macam ini. Tapi yang membuat ia tidak menyangka dan sedikit tidak rela (Sebenarnya sangat tidak rela) adalah bahwa ia satu-satunya siswa yang di bully di sekolah ini. Padahal banyak siswa-siswa beasiswa yang berasal dari kalangan biasa, banyak nerd-nerd yang berpakaian cupu, dan banyak siswa siswa penyendiri, tapi sama sekali tidak ada pembullyan. Anak-anak ini malah amat ramah satu-sama lain tanpa melihat status mereka. Kaya atau miskin, mereka tidak peduli.

Lalu mengapa, dia di bully?

"Yah, Ahra-ssi!" Panggil seorang pemuda yang menghampiri Ahra dari arah belakang. Gadis berambut panjang ini menoleh dan nampak sedikit kaget saat melihat Junsu berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Oh, Anyeong, Junsu-ssi." Sapa Ahra riang.

"Kau mau kekelas?" Tanya Junsu. Ahra mengangguk dan membuat Junsu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu ayo sama-sama."

"Ung!"

Ketika Junsu dan Ahra masuk, semua penghuni kelas yang hanya berjumlah 20 siswa ini langsung tersenyum dan menyapa Junsu, beberapa murid menyapa Ahra dan sisanya menganggap siswi itu seperti tidak ada.

Ahra melirik pemuda bermata musang yang sudah duduk nyaman dikursinya, pemuda itu duduk dia sambil menutup mata dan menikmati musik. Kursi disampingnya masih kosong. Ahra langsung menghampiri tempat itu dan duduk di atasnya.

Tidak lupa menyapa Yunho.

"Anyeong, Yunho-ssi." Sapa Ahra.

Yunho hanya bergumam membalas sapaan Ahra. Walau begitu gadis itu tetap tersenyum, karena setidaknya pemuda yang terkenal dingin pada kaum wanita itu, masih mau menganggap keberadaannya. Ahra bersyukur karena Kakek Jung menitipkannya pada Yunho, dan Yunho menjaga Ahra dengan baik. Begitu menurut Ahra.

Ahra melirik Yunho dan memperhatikan garis wajah pemuda itu, tampan. Wajah Ahra langsung merona. Ia seperti berada dalam dunia dongeng, dan Yunho adalah pangerannya. Mungkin membantu Kakek Jung adalah takdirnya, dan ia kakek Jung akan menjodohkan Yunho dengannya, karena kakek itu terlihat sangat menyukai Ahra.

Kyaaa! Ahra menangkup pipinya yang memanas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yunho menatap heran gadis disampingnya. "Wajahmu merah. Mungkin kau demam."

Oh, Yunho sungguh perhatian.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Ahra menundukkan wajahnya malu.

Yunho menatap gadis itu dan menghela nafas. Lalu kembali mengedikkan bahunya. Pemuda itu berdiri dan melangkah mendekati meja seorang pemuda berambut pendek yang terlihat santai dengan sebuah novel di tangannya.

Yunho kemudian duduk dibangku itu dan tidak kembali hingga jam pertama dimulai. Ahra sendiri kembali kekursinya tepat dibelakang Yunho. Karena kursi disamping Yunho masih dibiarkan kosong begitu saja.

Ahra merasa dirinya gadis yang beruntung karena bisa sekolah di sekolah mewah ternama dan juga ditempatkan di kelas khusus, dikelilingi oleh pemuda-pemuda tampan yang jenius dan hidup seperti pangeran.

Ahra juga merasa beruntung karena mengenal Kakek Jung yang begitu baik hati dan rela menitipkan Ahra pada Yunho agar aman dan nyaman disekolah barunya. Kemana-mana ia selalu mengekor Yunho sesuai pesan Kakek Jung, Ia jadi merasa dekat dengan Yunho dan juga tiga sahabat Yunho yaitu Changmin, Junsu dan yoochun. Walaupun hanya Junsu yang ramah padanya, tapi bagi Ahra ini hanya masalah waktu hingga Yoochun dan Changmin mau membuka diri pada Ahra.

Ahra merasa menjadi gadis yang istimewa karena bisa berada ditengah-tengah empat pemuda tampan dan kaya itu. Ahra seperti seorang tokoh utama wanita dalam drama-drama yang biasa ia tonton akhir-akhir ini.

"Wah! Wah! Wah! Liat Siapa ini."

Ahra langsung saja mengangkat wajahnya dari deretan huruf buku tebal dipangkuannya. Empat orang gadis berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangan didada. Aishh, Ahra kenal siapa mereka. Yuri, Sooyoung, Yoona, Hyuna. Empat sekawan yang senang sekali menindasnya.

Ahra memasang tampang malas dan berniat pergi dari sana.

Tangan kurus Yoona menahan pundaknya dan mendorongnya ke kursi. "Mau kemana kau?" Tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi dingin.

"Kembali ke kelas."

"Ohya!?" Sahut Hyuna dengan senyum sinisnya. "Tumben kau tidak mengekor dan menempel seperti lintah pada Yunho dan yang lainnya?"

"Aku tidak menempel seperti lintah!" Geram Ahra membuat Hyuna mendengus.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara, jelas-jelas kau selalu mengekor kemanapun Yunho pergi." Dengus gadis bertubuh seksi itu. "Kau membuat kami muak dengan gayamu yang seakan-akan memliki Yunho."

Ahra kemudian tertawa. "Apa ini? Aku mencium bau busuk dari rasa dengki kalian padaku." Ejek Ahra. "Apa kalian iri karena hanya aku yang bisa menempel pada Yunho? Iri karena kakek Jung menitipkanku pada Yunho? Dan iri karena mungkin aku akan menjadi calon cucu menantunya?"

Keempat gadis itu menatap Ahra tidak percaya, lebih-lebih saat Ahra dengan sombong mengibas rambutnya dan meninggalkan meja itu.

"Oh, tuhan! Lihat gayanya itu! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!" Ucap Hyuna dengan wajah geli.

Yuri kemudia mendengus. "Otaknya begitu kosong." Rutuk Yuri sadis.

Sooyoung kemudian terkikik. "Ia tidak salah, berada diposisinya, semua gadis mungkin akan berpikiran sama. Tapi gadis itu tidak tahu apa-apa. Lihat saja kalau Jaejoong-ssi sudah kembali."

Yoona mendengus. "Aku muak melihatnya berdiri di samping Yunho dan berlagak seperti seorang ratu. Apa dia pikir dia bisa jadi cinderella!?"

Hyuna terkikik. "Gadis malang, ia terlalu banyak bermimpi. Aku jengkel sekali padanya, tiap kali ia berjalan bersama Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Yunho, ia seperti mengejek kita."

"Dia belum sadar tempatnya!" Sahut Yuri mendegus sinis.

Sooyong menghela nafas melihat tingkah ekstrim tiga sahabatnya. Ia kasihan pada Ahra, karena gadis itu sebenarnya tidak bermaksud buruk, hanya saja dia ada diposisi yang membuatnya memiliki banyak musuh.

Ahra berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Ia jengkel dengan empat sekawan itu. Sering sekali mereka mencari masalah dengan Ahra, jelas sekali mereka hanya iri karena Ahra bisa dekat dengan empat pemuda hebat di SMA mereka.

Mata Ahra tiba-tiba berbinar saat melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal dengan jelas. Kakek Jung!

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa gadis itu menghampiri tubuh tegap pria tua itu. "Kakek Jung." Sapa Ahra sambil menunduk hormat. Saat itu juga Ahra sadar ada pemuda lain yang berdiri disamping Kakek Jung.

Pemuda yang tinggi dan langsing, dengan senyum yang menawan.

"Ahra-ah, lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya pria yang bahkan masih tampan walau dengan kerutan diwajahnya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Anda lama sekali di Jepang, rumah benar-benar sepi tanpa anda." Ucap Ahra tersenyum.

"Ahahaha, begitukah, kalau begitu kau bisa senang, karena kami baru saja pulang hari ini."

Pemuda berambut hitam coklat itu melirik Kakek Jung dengan sedikit heran.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah ini Ahra yang kuceritakan itu, dia juga bekerja di kediaman keluarga Jung sebagai asisten Nona Seo." Ujar Kakek Jung menjelaskan.

"Ohh, begitukah? Senang bertemu denganmu kalau begitu Ahra-ssi. Aku Kim Jaejoong." Sapa Jaejoong. Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu seksi.

Mata bulat Jaejoong yang besar dan kecoklatan itu seakan menghipnotis Ahra. "Go Ahra." Sahut Ahra sambil menunduk sebentar.

"Ahra-ah, Jaejoong ini juga teman sekelasmu, tapi ia tidak masuk selama 3 bulan karena alasan tertentu."

"Oh! Mungkinkah, kau yang duduk sebangku dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Apakah bangku itu masih kosong?"

Ahra tersenyum. "Iya masih kosong, aku bahkan tidak boleh duduk disana. Kau pasti sahabat Yunho hingga dia tidak ingin menyerahkan kursi kosong di sampingnya itu pada orang lain." Tebak Ahra tersenyum malu-malu. Dalam pandangan Ahra , jika Jaejoong benar sahabat Yunho, maka kelak Jaejoong mungkin akan bisa jadi sahabatnya juga.

"Bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum lembut.

Kakek Jung kemudian berdehem pelan untuk menarik perhatian kedua siswa ini. "Ahra-ah, selain itu Jaejoong ini juga calon cucu menantuku."

"Oh ya?!" Ucap Ahra terkejut, ia menatap Jaejoong dalam-dalam. Ahra ingat Yunho punya sepupu bernama Jung Ilwoo, ternyata tunangan yang dimaksud oleh pria itu adalah Jaejoong ini? Wah, serasi sekali. "Selamat ya, kalian pasangan yang serasi." Ucap Ahra tulus.

"Gomao." Sahut Jaejoong lembut.

"Kalian berdua kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi waktu istrahat selesai." Ucap Kakek Jung mengingatkan. "Aku akan keruang kepala sekolah, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan dengannya."

"Nde, Haraboji." Sahut Jaejoong. "Kajja, Ahra-ssi." Ajak Jaejoong dan dibalas anggukan dari Ahra.

Sepanjang koridor entah mengapa Ahra merasa semua siswa melihat mereka dengan tatapan terkejut, beberapa siswa bahkan langsung berbisik-bisik sambil menatap mereka. Ahra memutar bola matanya jengkel. Orang-orang ini pasti bergosip mengenai kedekatannya dengan salah satu pangeran sekolah lagi.

Ahra menangkap empat sekawan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu kelas mereka, Hyuna dan Yuri melempar senyum sinisnya sementara Yoona hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi, dan Sooyoung, mengapa dia melempar senyum prihatin padanya?

Ahra mendesah pelan, mereka mungkin punya ide baru untuk mengusilinya sekarang.

"Yah! Jaejoong-ah!" Seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil dengan gaya eksentrik berlari kecil menghampirinya.

"Jiyoung-ah." Sapa Jaejoong menerima pelukan gemas dari temannya itu. "Apa kabarmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Tapi kau terlihat sehat, kawan." Jawab Jiyoung senang melihat sahabatnya. "Kau pergi lama sekali, bahkan tanpa kabar. Kurasa kau punya masalah besar yang menunggu." Lanjut Jiyoung.

Jaejoong tersenyum dengan mata yang sedikit sayu. "Dimana dia?"

"Tentu saja di kelas. Jaa, masuklah!" Jiyoung kemudian mendorong Jaejoong pelan kedalam kelas. Ahra kemudian menyusul Jaejoong dibelakang.

Kelas yang semula ribut mendadak sunyi.

Siswa-siswa itu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kaget yang berubah menjadi bahagia, namun tidak ada yang berani mendekati Jaejoong, karena mereka tahu ini bukan kesempatan mereka untuk pertama menyapa Jaejoong.

Greeek.

Bunyi kursi yang digeser itu mengalihkan perhatian seluruh siswa pada pemuda tinggi bermata tajam, yang sekarang berdiri menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapannya yang mengintimidasi.

Perlahan kakinya yang jenjang itu melangkah mendekat ke arah Jaejoong dan Ahra berdiri, semua orang menahan nafasnya menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho.

Bahkan Ahra merasa bingung dengan suasana ini.

Ketika Yunho sudah berdiri tepat dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan lembut. "Anyeong, Yunho-ah, Aku pulang." Ucapnya dengan suaranya yang merdu itu

Yunho menatap kebawah mata Jaejoong dengan matanya yang dingin itu. Ia tidak berkata apapun dan kemudian, melewati Jaejoong begitu saja, keluar dari kelas itu dan meninggalkan suara bantingan pintu yang keras.

"Yunho-ssi!" Panggil Ahra dan berlari keluar menyusul Yunho.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan matanya yang sedih, lalu tersenyum. "Hai! Lama tidak berjumpa!" Sapanya pada teman-teman kelasnya yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam membeku.

Seperti bom yang tiba-tiba meledak. Siswa-siswa itu berhamburan dan berlari untuk memeluk tubuh langsing itu. Memeluk, menepuk bahkan sekedar menyentuh pelan, apapun untuk menunjukkan betapa mereka senang Jaejoong kembali lagi.

Diluar kawanan lebah itu, Yoochun, Changmin dan Juga Junsu tetap di kursi mereka namun dengan senyum puas di wajah masing-masing.

"Aku hampir menduga Yunho akan memukulnya tadi." Gumam Changmin.

Yoochun menggeleng. "Nah! Nah! Dari semua hal kasar yang mungkin Yunho lakukan, hal itu adalah yang paling tidak mungkin."

Junsu mengangguk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya. "Betul! Apalagi Jaejoong baru saja pulang berobat, Yunho tidak akan memukulnya."

"Sekarang, tinggal bagaimana Jaejoong menenagkan singa yang sedang marah ini." Gumam Changmin sambil menumpu dagunya dengan tangan kirinya.

Ahra menyusul Yunho dengan setengah berlari karena memang langkah kaki Yunho yang lebar tidak bisa disesuaikan oleh Ahra. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Ahra mengejarnya sejak tadi.

"Yunho-ssi!" Panggil Ahra, namun Yunho tidak menyahut ataupun berbalik, pemuda itu terus saja menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah lalu kembali membuka pintu itu dengan kasar.

Ahra menyusul Yunho dan menatap heran pada pemuda yang duduk diam sambil menyalakan api rokoknya.

Yunho merokok? Dia tidak pernah tahu hal ini.

"Yunho-ssi, kau merokok?" Tanya Ahra kaget.

Saat itulah Yunho sadar akan keberadaan Ahra.

"Kau?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Geram Yunho antara heran dan kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin sendiri sekarang.

Ahra berjalan mendekati Yunho. "Kau terlihat sangat emosi, aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap Ahra mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap helai rambut Yunho yang terlihat berantakan.

Yunho menangkap tangan kecil Ahra dan membuat wanita itu merona malu. Tapi Ahra kemudian dibuat terkejut karena Yunho berdiri sambil membuang rokoknya, pemuda itu kemudian menyeret Ahra dan mendorongnya keluar pintu.

"Jangan ganggu aku sekarang!" Geram Yunho dan menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Ahra menatap pintu di depannya dengan mulut menganga. Benarkah itu Yunho yang ia kenal? Yunho terlihat begitu menakutkan.

Dengan kaki gemetar Ahra kemudian duduk dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya. Ia rasa ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri sekarang. Ia merasa konyol sekarang.

Jaejoong duduk diam sambil menatap kursi kosong disampingnya. Sudah dua jam berlalu dan Yunho belum juga kembali kekelas, pelajaran bahkan sudah hampir berakhir. Gadis itu juga belum kembali.

Jaejoong menunduk dan tersenyum sedih. Apa ia terlalu lama pergi, meninggalkan Yunho dengan kemarahannya itu.

Apa hati Yunho sudah bukan miliknya lagi?

Jaejoong mengepal tangannya.

Jaejoong menoleh menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka, matanya bertemu dengan Yunho saat pemuda itu muncul bersama Ahra. Kontak mata mereka kemudian terputus saat Guru Kim memarahi Yunho dan Ahra karena terlambat masuk kelasnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho berjalan mendekati mejanya, tapi Yunho bahkan tidak meliriknya sedikitpun.

Dan yang tersisa dari mereka hanya diam yang dalam.

Malam di kediaman Jung.

Ahra dengan langkah ringan berjalan menuju dapur sambil bernyanyi pelan. Hari ini ia akan memasak makanan kesukaan Yunho. Selama ini Yunho belum sekalipun memuji masakannya, jadi ia berharap dengan menu kali ini ia bisa menambah daftar hal bagus tentang dirinya didepan Yunho.

Betapa kagetnya Ahra ketika ia menuju dapur, sudah ada orang lain disana, dan orang asing ini merebut pekerjaannya.

"Jaejoong-ssi?"

Ahra kaget saat melihat siluet ramping itu berbalik, dan wajah tersenyum Jaejoong menyambutnya.

"Oh, Anyeong Ahra-ssi." Sapa sosok dengan kemeja putih itu.

"Jaejoong-ssi, apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini?" Tanya Ahra heran.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Aku? Tentu saja aku juga tinggal disini." Jawab Jaejoong tersenyum.

"Eh?! Tapi, tapi aku tidak melihatmu selama ini."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau tidak pernah melihatku. Aku baru pulang hari ini. Dan aku kamarku berada di bangunan utama."

Ahra sedikit malu saat Jaejoong menyebut bahwa dirinya tinggal di bangunan utama karena ahra hanya tinggal di tempat para pegawai.

"Oh, Ahra-ah, kau cepat rapikan meja." Seorang pelayan muda tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret Ahra meninggalkan dapur.

"Tapi, pekerjaanku!" Protes Ahra.

"Tidak perlu, Jaejoong-ssi sudah pulang, ia yang mengatur makanan Yunho-ssi." Jawab Pelayan itu.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Seperti biasa yang ada dimeja makan hanya Yunho, Kakek Jung dan Ahra. Ahra memang bekerja untuk bantu-bantu dirumah ini, tapi ia diperbolehkan makan di meja yang sama dengan tuan rumah.

Ahra biasanya akan duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho. Sebenarnya ia ingin duduk disamping Yunho tapi lagi-lagi kursi itu tidak boleh ditempati, sekarang Ahra tahu siapa pemilik kursi disamping Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong.

Ahra heran Jaejoong kenapa bisa serumah dengan Yunho dan Kakek Jung padahal dia tunangan dari Jung Ilwoo, harusnya ia tinggal di rumah Jung Ilwoo atau rumahnya sendiri saja.

Dan selama sisa makan malam itu Yunho hanya diam. Ahra tahu Yunho itu pendiam tapi diam Yunho kali ini tidak seperti biasanya.

Pemuda itu bahkan meninggalkan meja makan sebelum makanan dipiringnya habis. Jaejoong menunduk sambil menghela nafas. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum pada kakek Jung. "Aku akan menyusul Yunho."

Kakek Jung hanya mengangguk singkat, terlalu larut dengan makanannya, sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir ia menikmati masakan Jaejoong.

Ahra melirik Kakek Jung dan punggung Jaejoong yang menjauh. Apa Jaejoong dan Yunho punya hubungan yang burukkah? Ahra jadi sangat penasaran.

Tanpa suara gadis bertubuh kecil itu bergegas menyusul Jaejoong. Ahra tahu kamar Yunho dimana, karena ia memang biasa di minta Nn. Seo, pelayan senior di rumah ini, untuk merapikan kamar Yunho.

Saat Ahra tiba disana, ia melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Jaejoong berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa.

Ahra langsung bersembunyi di balik dinding, dan sedikit mengintip.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" Ahra mendengar suara lembut Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka membiarkan orang asing masuk ke kamar pribadiku." Jawab Yunho dingin.

"Jadi sekarang aku orang asing?" Jaejoong terlihat sangat sabar sekaligus keras kepala. "Biasanya kau akan memaksa aku masuk bahkan jika aku menolak."

Yunho tidak menjawab sama sekali.

"Apa aku benar-benar orang asing?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata yang menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Ya." Jawab Yunho tegas dan dingin.

Jaejoong sejenak terkejut, sebelum ia kembali mengendalikan dirinya. "Yunho-ah, kau mulai keterlaluan sekarang." Ucapnya lembut. "Ini mulai menyakitiku."

Yunho mendengus. Ia melangkah maju dan mendekat pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong tangguh berpijak di tempatnya berdiri. Jika itu Ahra, gadis itu pikir ia tidak akan sanggup berdiri di tatap dengan mata yang begitu menakutkan itu.

"Kau pikir kau tidak menyakitiku?" Desis Yunho tepat di wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong diam dan menatap Yunho dengan tenang.

"Kau tidak bicara apapun tentang penyakitmu lalu pergi begitu saja keluar negeri untuk berobat." Ucap Yunho perlahan-lahan. "Kau tidak memberitahu ku apapun. Kau anggap aku apa? Apa aku orang asing untukmu, Eoh?"

"Itu yang terbaik untukmu." Jawab Jaejoong menatap mata yang terbakar itu. "Kau sedang berada dalam keadaan yang rumit, aku tidak ingin menambah masalahmu."

Yunho mendengus. "Kau tidak berhak menentukan apa yang terbaik untukku. Aku yang menentukan apakah kau masalah atau tidak untukku. Dan kau tahu pasti seperti apa kau untukku! Kau bukan masalah!"

Saat Jaejoong hanya diam, dada Yunho semakin panas karena terbakar emosi. "Kau benar-benar menyakitiku Jaejoong-ah." Desis Yunho. "Kau membuatku merasa sangat bodoh, karena tidak tahu apapun. Kau membuatku merasa tidak penting karena kau tidak mau menceritakan masalahmu padaku."

"Yunho-ah." Jaejoong mulai terlihat tidak tenang. Tapi Yunho tidak memberinya kesempatan berbicara sama sekali.

"Tapi, Jae-ah. Yang paling menyakitiku adalah kau tidak cukup mempercayaiku untuk menjadi tempatmu bersandar."

"Yun."

"Kau tidak membiarkanku berada disampingmu, disaat kau menghadapi saat-saat sulit dalam hidupmu." Bisik Yunho sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya tepat didada kiri Jaejoong. Ia yakin ada jahitan memanjang disana.

"Yun-ah." Jaejoong menatap mata Yunho yang sekarang terlihat sayu.

"Aku bahkan berniat menyusulmu tapi aku terlalu menghormati keputusanmu untuk melanjutkan rencanaku! Aku terlalu menghormatimu, sialan!" Gertak Yunho.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho terdiam.

Jaejoong kemudian mengelus pelan pipi Yunho, dan menyusuri rahang tegas itu. "Kau sangat kecewa padaku. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku sekarang?"

"Kau tahu jawabannya." Geram Yunho menatap mata bulat yang teduh dan sayu itu.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak tahu jawabannya sekarang." Jawabnya dan membelai pipi tirus Yunho. "Aku tidak sadar telah menyakitimu, mianhae. Dan aku tidak heran jika kau mungkin membenciku sekarang."

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa membencimu." Ucap Yunho melunak. "Aku hanya marah dan kecewa."

"Aku menyesal." Akui Jaejoong. "Mian?" Lanjutnya sambil menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang dibingkai dengan indah oleh bulu mata yang lentik itu.

Hati Yunho serasa luruh dan emosinya menguap seketika. Jaejoong punya sihir yang ampuh hanya dengan tatapan matanya.

Yunho memeluk tubuh ramping itu. "Kumohon jangan ulangi lagi. Jangan merahasiakan hal penting dariku. Jangan menghilang tiba-tiba. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Yunho. "Nde."

Keduanya terdiam cukup lama dan hanya saling memeluk sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Yun."

"Hm?"

"Gadis itu, Ahra, apa kau menyukainya?"

Yunho melepas pelukannya. "Ha? Darimana kau punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Umm, dia manis, pintar dan punya semangat! Dia seperti gadis beruntung dalam drama-drama yang biasa Junsu tonton, kau tahu gadis sederhana yang bertemu pangeran disekolahnya, dan mungkin hidupnya akan berubah?"

Yunho kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong heran.

Yunho tidak menjawab apa-apa dan hanya mengecup pelan kening Jaejoong. "Aku tidak butuh cinderella. I've got you."

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan Yunho tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menciumnya lagi.

Ahra menonton adegan itu dengan mata melotot dan tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya membekap mulutnya erat.

Mereka sepasang kekasih? Tapi- Tapi –

"Apa yang kau lakukan Ahra-ssi?" Bisik Nn. Seo tepat ditelinga gadis itu.

Ahra memekik kaget namun segera kembali membekap mulutnya sendiri, ia menoleh ke balik dinding dan lega ketika Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah tak terlihat.

Apa mereka masuk kamar?

"Ehem! Apa kau punya kebiasaan mengintip sekarang?" Tanya Nn. Seo lagi dengan ekspresi bosan dan kedua alis yang terangkat.

"Eh?! Anio!"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kulihat ini? Kau baru saja mengintip Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi bermesraan bukan?"

"Anio, aku tidak sengaja." Bantah Ahra. "Lagipula bukannya kau seharusnya lebih khawatir melihat Affair ini?"

Alisnya Nn. Seo kembali terangkat. "Berani sekali kau menyebut hubungan Yunho-ssi dan Jaejoong-ssi hanya sekedar affair?!" Desis Nn. Seo dingin.

Ahra merasa sedikit takut ditatap seperti itu. "Tapi ini memang affair. Jaejoong-ssi itu tunangan Ilwo-ssi!"

"Hah? Siapa bilang? Tunangan Jaejoong-ssi itu Yunho-ssi!"

"Apa?!" Pekik Ahra seperti tersengat listrik. Jadi Yunho sudah memiliki calonnya? Apa ia selama ini salah menafsirkan kebaikan orang disekitarnya?

Go Ahra tidak sespecial yang ia pikir.

Gadis itu mendadak merasa pusing. Sepertinya ia tidak bisa menjadi cinderella dalam cerita ini. Atau sederhana saja, ini bukan kisah tentang cinderella.

END of 1st.


	2. chapter 2

FAIRY TALES

Yunjae's Story

Part 2. Sleeping Beauty

Pair : Yunjae

Genre : Highscool romance.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Go Ahra (Semua cast OOC)

Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik author.

WARNING! FF ini tidak untuk dikonsumsi oleh penggemar Go Ahra. (Part ini masih tentang dia)

Terinspirasi dari Royal Fiance dan Hanayori Dango, Disney's Story dan kawan-kawannya.. Tapi jangan berharap banyak ya ceritanya bakal jadi kayak cerita disana, karena ga akan seperti itu. Jauh, hehehe

Dia sangat indah, bahkan ketika ia tertidur...

Terkadang hal ini tidak adil...

Setelah satu minggu lebih ini tinggal bersama Jaejoong dirumah milik Yunho. Ahra tahu satu hal, Jaejoong itu tukang tidur.

Setiap Ahra bertemu dengan Jaejoong, hampir 85 persen dari seluruh pertemuan mereka, pemuda itu pasti sedang tertidur. Jika Ahra diminta untuk merapikan kamar Yunho, ia akan menemukan Jaejoong disana, bergelung nyaman didada remaja berdada bidang itu. Atau ketika Ahra lagi-lagi diminta membantu merapikan kamar Jaejoong, Yunho ada disana, berbaring diranjang Jaejoong dengan nyaman seakan itu adalah ranjangnya sendiri. Diperpustakaan saat Ahra sedang merapikan buku, atau bahkan ditaman belakang saat Ahra sedang merapikan bongsai. Entahlah, Ini kebetulan yang menakjubkan Ahra selalu saja disuguhi adegan manis pasangan itu dimana Ahra lebih sering melihat Jaejoong tidur daripada terjaga.

Bagaimana mungkin Yunho-ssi bisa suka dengan namja pemalas seperti ini. Ahra tidak bisa tidak heran. Sebagai gadis yang di didik bekerja keras sejak kecil, ia tidak bisa melihat sifat pemalas orang lain. Ia tergerak untuk memberi Jaejoong nasehat yang baik.

Ughh, tapi ia lemah melihat wajah seperti wajah Jaejoong. Rasanya lidahnya langsung kelu begitu bertatap muka dengan Jaejoong.

Matanya indah. Wajahnya indah. Terlalu silau. Pekik Ahra kadang-kadang dalam hatinya.

Pagi ini sekolah cukup dibuat gempar. Pasalnya, sejak pagi tadi, Jaejoong tidak terlihat. Padahal ia sempat terlihat bersama Yunho saat memasuki gerbang sekolah pagi tadi, setelah itu ia tidak terlihat.

Yunho, yang baru saja bertemu kembali dengan Jaejoong setelah ditinggalkan tidak begitu lama tentu kalangkabut, ia pikir Jaejoong menghilang lagi. Karena itu dengan penuh otoritas dan paksaan ia meminta teman-temannya untuk menemukan Si cantik itu.

Si cantik yang sekarang ada didepan Ahra.

Tertidur nyaman didalam ruang kelas yang kosong, tepatnya dibawah meja guru.

Ahra sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk mencari Jaejoong. Ia hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk mencari inspirasi dan sampailah ia disini. Siapa sangka saat ia tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan pensilnya dan mengambilnya kembali, ia akan berhadapan dengan wajah damai Jaejoong.

'Diluar sana sedang gempar karena dia menghilang, tapi disini ia malah tenang-tenang saja.'

Ahra meringis geli.

Gadis itu menatap Jaejoong yang tidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tidak nyaman itu. Bagaimana bisa orang terlihat menarik dan menawan padahal mereka sedang tertidur.

Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah pemuda yang tampan dimata Ahra, tapi jenis tampan yang jauh dari maskulin. Ia ramping, garis wajahnya lembut, dan gesturnya begitu halus. Ia rapi dan perhatian pada penampilannya.

Ahra mendekatkan wajahnya dan matanya memicing menganalisa raut wajah Jaejoong. Ahra iri sekali melihat kulit yang jauh dari jerawat, komedo dan pori-pori besar itu.

Bahkan bulu matanya panjang dan lentik. Bibirnya merah, hidungnya panjang sempurna, alisnya tegas.

Wah, Tampan dan Cantik. Simpul Ahra kembali meneggakkan postur tubuhnya. Pantas saja laki-laki ini memiliki banyak penggemar diluar sana, gadis ini merinding membayangkan penggemar Jaejoong yang begitu aktif memojokkan Ahra. Lebih-lebih Yuri dan kawanannya itu, mereka seperti induk macan yang menjaga bayi mereka. Yang benar saja!

"Ahra-ssi? Kau sudah lama disana?"

Suara lembut dan sedikit serak itu membangunkan Ahra dari pikiran tidak jelasnya. "Eh?"

Jaejoong tertawa pelan hampir tak bersuara ketika melihat wajah bingung gadis didepannya. Gadis ini terlalu sering melamun jika Jaejoong perhatikan.

"Apa kau sudah lama disana?" Tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi. Matanya menyipit ramah.

Jaejoong baru saja terbangun dari tidur singkatnya ketika ia melihat wajah Ahra yang begitu dekat dengannya. Diam dengan mata menerawang.

"Eh? Oh! Iya aku dari tadi disini." Jawab Ahra cepat, ia merangkak mundur memberi ruang bagi Jaejoong.

"Waeyo? Ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi, keluar dari kolong meja.

Ahra menggeleng, tapi kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Aku disuruh mencarimu." Jawab Ahra sedikit berbohong.

Jaejoong berdiri sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Tubuhnya tinggi sekali walaupun tidak setinggi Yunho atau Changmin.

'Wah, pinggang yang sangat kecil' Bisik Ahra kagum.

"Siapa yang menyuruh? Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Yunho-ssi mencarimu seharian ini? Satu sekolah gempar karena kau menghilang." Jawab Ahra memungut buku sketsanya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Jaejoong menatap jam tangannya dan tersenyum. "Aku hanya tertidur 2 jam dan mereka pikir aku diculik atau apa." Ujarnya tertawa kecil.

"Sebaiknya kau menemui Yunho-ssi, sebelum ia lepas kendali karena emosi. Satu sekolah heboh karena Yunho-ssi terlihat marah sekali" Saran Ahra dan berjalan melewati Jaejoong tanpa melihat pemuda itu.

Jaejoong hanya menatap punggung Ahra yang menjauhinya dengan tatapan datar. "Ahra-ssi." Panggilnya pelan.

"Ne?" Ahra hanya menoleh tanpa berbalik.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Jaejoong.

Ahra terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

"Sungguh? Kenapa aku malah melihat kau sedikit dingin padaku. Kau juga berusaha tidak untuk berlama-lama disekitarku."

Ahra berbalik dan tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "Aniya, Jaejoong-ssi itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Jawab gadis itu.

'Aku hanya iri padamu.' Pikir Ahra merengut.

Jaejoong balas tersenyum. "Baguslah."

Pemuda itu kemudian melewati Ahra. Ia harus segera mencari Yunho atau pemuda itu akan mencari gara-gara lagi. Yunho itu suka sekali berlebihan seperti ini.

Jaejoong menemukan Yunho dikelas mereka. Pemuda itu duduk dengan tangan melipat didada, disekitarnya berdiri kawan-kawannya.

Yunho terlihat sangat jengkel bahkan mungkin marah. Ia diam saja ketika teman-teman disekitarnya berbicara.

Jaejoong mendesah. Yunho mungkin sedang menindas anak-anak itu.

Begitu Yunho melihat Jaejoong, postur tubuh pemuda itu menjadi sedikit lebih santai, namun matanya masih menyala dengan emosi. Beberapa remaja yang sejak tadi berdiri disekitar Yunho mendesah lega ketika melihat Jaejoong muncul, mereka hampir yakin kalau Jaejoong tidak muncul maka tubuh mereka mungkin akan ditemukan besok di Sungai Han. Tanpa nyawa. Berlebihan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong nyalang namun Jaejoong sama sekali terlihat tidak takut, ia mendekati Yunho dengan santai.

Ketika Jaejoong sudah berdiri tepat dihadapannya, Yunho dengan cepat meraih pergelangan tangan yang kurus itu dan menarik Jaejoong hingga remaja itu terjatuh diatasnya, wajah keduanya begitu dekat.

Penonton disekitar mereka sempat menahan nafas, takut-takut akan terjadi adegan kekerasan dalam percintaan. Tapi Yunho hanya mendesis di wajah Jaejoong.

"Sudah kukatakan Jae, jangan menghilang dari pandanganku!"

Wajah Yunho memerah karena marah.

"Jangan berlebihan, Yun. Aku hanya pergi sebentar saja." Desah Jaejoong. Tidak terpengaruh dengan amarah Yunho yang berlebihan.

Jaejoong mempertemukan kening mereka, dan seketika amarah Yunho langsung menghilang. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

"Aku hanya pergi ke bekas kelas lama kita."

"Dan kau tertidur disana?"

"Hm, Hm."

Yunho mendesah lelah. Namun ia tersenyum ketika Jaejoong mengecup pinggir bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Sorry?"

"Okay." Desah Yunho.

Teman-teman Yunho pelan-pelan meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Terlalu malu untuk melihat aksi sayang-sayangan yang berlebihan itu.

Salah satu dari mereka tanpa sengaja melewati Ahra dan melihat gadis itu terlihat shock sekali, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya gadis itu melihat adegan romantis seperti ini.

"Kau akan terbiasa nanti, mereka memang begitu." Ucap siswa itu sambil menepuk pundak Ahra.

Ahra jadi ingin menangis. Melihat mereka dirumah saja sudah cukup makan hati karena iri. Sekarang ia malah harus bertahan juga disekolah. Yang benar saja!

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu, huh?"

Belum lagi kumpulan wanita macam ini. Keluh Ahra sambil menoleh menatap gadis yang baru saja mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Halo, Yuri-ah." Sapa Ahra dengan senyum palsunya.

Alis Yuri bertemu, tersinggung. "Jangan menyapaku seakan-akan kita akrab, itu merendahkanku." Ujar gadis itu terlihat seperti benar-benar merasa terhina.

Ahra memutar bola matanya. "Oke, Yuri-nim!" Ujarnya dengan sinis.

"Lebih baik dari tadi." Ujar Yuri santai sambil tersenyum sinis. "Jadi, ada apa dengan ekspresi itu, eoh?"

"Ekspresi apa?" Tanya Ahra malas.

"Kau terlihat tidak senang." Sahut Hyuna yang sejak tadi terihat terhibur karena bisa melihat adegan manis pasangan favioritnya. "Apa karena melihat kekasih idamanmu sudah ada yang punya?" Tanya Hyuna. "Fufufufufu." Tawanya licik dengan sengaja membuat Ahra berkali-kali lipat lebih jengkel.

Yuri dan Hyuna melempar senyum kemenangan sebelum berjalan melewati Ahra. Emosi Ahra sudah di level teratas saat ia mendengar gema tawa 'Hohohoho' milik Hyuna. Apalagi saat si pelit senyum Yoona melewatinya, dan gadis itu tersenyum!tersenyum mengejek.

Jika saja bukan di tempat umum, Ahra sudah sangat ingin berteriak frustasi saja.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Ahra tidak senang saat meliahat Sooyoung masih berdiri didepannya.

Sooyoung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya yang seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya cukup menghibur.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku masih disini? Ini kan sekolahku juga." Tawa Sooyoung sebelum meninggalkan Ahra.

"Ishh, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan." Rutuk Ahra sakit hati.

Kim Jaejoong itu sungguh pemalas. Lagi-lagi Ahra melihatnya sedang tidur saat jam pelajaran fisika.

Ahra jadi yakin, Jaejoong pasti siswa dengan nilai yang tidak begitu bagus. Lihat saja ia tidur saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Tangannya baru saja terulur kesamping untuk menyentuh pundak Jaejoong dan membangunkannya. Tapi tangan lain yang lebih kekar dan besar dengan warna cokelat yang seksi menahan tangan pucat Ahra.

Wajah Ahra memerah saat sadar bahwa Yunholah yang menahan tangannya. Pemuda itu menatap Ahra dari tempat duduknya disamping Jaejoong.

"Waeyo?"

"Jangan bangunkan dia." Bisik Yunho tenang sambil melepaskan tangan Ahra.

Gadis itu menarik kembali tangannya dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung dan jengkel.

"Tapi pelajaran sedang berlangsung, kau tidak bisa membiarkannya tidur didalam kelas, bukan?" Bisik Ahra sekali lagi, melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat nyaman sekali.

"Aku bilang, jangan bangunkan dia." Desis Yunho sekali lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Jung Yunho, Go Ahra!" Panggil Guru Kim dingin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakang sana? Apa aku meminta kalian bicara? Tidak bukan? Usai pelajaran datang kekantorku!"

Guru sangar itu tidak membiarkan Ahra ataupun Yunho bicara sedikitpun dan dengan tegas menyuruh mereka menghadap keruang guru nanti.

"Ta-tapi, pak..." Bisik Ahra terbata-bata. Pasalnya ia yakin sekali guru berhati dingin itu sempat melirik Jaejoong. Dan demi tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak marah? Sementara Yunho dan Ahra hanya bisik-bisik sesaat harus mendapat hukuman nanti. Tidak adil.

Rupanya suara gertakan Guru Kim itu membangunkan Jaejoong dari tidurnya, ia berkedip-kedip menghilangkan kantuk, menguap dibalik telapak tangannya dan duduk anggun menyimak pelajaran kembali.

Tidak sadar ia sempat menjadi alasan kedua temannya ditegur oleh guru.

Ahra menatap Jaejoong jengkel setengah mati, tapi ia mengkerut dikursinya saat melihat Yunho juga sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sadis.

'Salahku apa?' Pekik Ahra dalam hati.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup. Sebentar lagi Ujian," Ujar Guru Kim tiba-tiba. "Aku harap nilai kalian akan semakin baik, dan mungkin ada di urutan terbaik seperti Changmin dan Jaejoong."

Ahra melongo parah. Laki-laki tukang tidur itu punya nilai terbaik?

Ketidakadilan yang Ahra rasakan sekali lagi adalah ketika ia harus melakukan apa yang dia benci, alias basket dan lari, sementara Jaejoong bisa dengan leluasa duduk dipinggir lapangan dibawah payung yang dipinjamkan oleh Hyuna.

Sementara ia disini keringatan dan beberapa kali terkena lemparan bola. Jaejoong hanya duduk manis dengan senyum lembut yang permanen diwajahnya itu.

Dengan belas kasih dari Guru olahraga mereka, Ahra akhirnya diperbolehkan duduk untuk istrahat karena gadis ceroboh itu beberapa kali mendrible bola dan mengenai mukanya sendiri.

Jaejoong melambai pada Ahra dan memintanya duduk bersama. "Aku senang akhirnya ada teman yang duduk bersamaku. Sejak tadi rasanya bosan sekali." Ucap Jaejoong lembut.

Ahra merengut. "Kalau tidak mau bosan kenapa tidak ikut bermain saja?" Tanya Ahra mengeluh sambil memijit-mijit kakinya yang pegal, ia tidak begitu jago olahraga sejak dulu.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan. "Tidak usah, rasanya akan tidak nyaman." Jawab pemuda itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Yunho yang baru saja mencetak point dengan bagus.

"Memang panas, gerah dan melelahkan, tapi menyenangkan bisa bermain bersama teman-teman." Jawab Ahra tulus. memang benar-benar menyenangkan. bukan sekedar masalah point atau berapa kali kau harus terhantam bola.

"Begitukah." Desah Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap teman-temannya yang terlihat begitu asyik.

"Jaejoong-ssi, kau tidak mau main?" Tanya Ahra.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

Jaejoong itu sumber ketidakadilan. Lagi-lagi menurut Ahra begitu.

Mengapa? Tentu saja karena ia baru saja dihukum oleh Guru Kim hanya karena ia bisik-bisik didalam kelas. Sementara Jaejoong yang tidur dikelas diabaikan begitu saja. Tiap kali Ahra ingin protes, tatapan sadis Guru itu membuat kalimatnya tertelan kembali dengan mentah-mentah.

Sisi positifnya adalah ia dihukum merapikan perpustakaan sekolah bersama dengan Yunho. Sungguh keberuntungan yang indah bukan? Seandainya Jaejoong tidak ada.

"Jae, kau duduk disana saja. Tidak perlu membantu." Ujar Yunho lembut. Ia berdiri didepan Jaejoong dengan sedikit menunduk agar bisa sejajar dengan wajah menawan itu.

"Okay." Jawab Jaejoong cepat dan jelas. Kentara sekali ia memang tidak berniat membantu. Tapi senyum Jaejoong terlalu angelic untuk terlihat sedikit licik.

Sementara Ahra hampir mati lelah, tangannya serasa hampir putus semua, Jaejoong dengan santai duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku sastra yang Ahra tidak bisa lafalkan pengarangnya.

Jaejoong menatap Ahra karena gadis itu sejak tadi menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Ada apa Ahra-ssi?" Tanyanya.

"Ania, hanya saja kau terlihat santai sekali." Ucap Ahra dengan muka cemberut.

Jaejoong tertawa dan berdiri, meletakkan buku bacaannya di atas meja.

"Bilang saja jika kau sebenarnya hanya ingin dibantu." Tawa lembut pemuda itu sambil berdiri disamping Ahra.

"A-aniya, bukan seperti itu." Bantah Ahra cepat, namun Jaejoong tidak menghiraukannya dan malah mengambil buku-buku ditangan Ahra dan membantu menyusunnya sesuai abjad.

"Gomao." Bisik Ahra sambil meraih kembali buku lain yang harus ia susun.

"Ne, Ahra-ssi." Panggil Jaejoong. Pemuda itu menunduk dan menatap buku ditangannya.

"Hm?"

"Apa sangat menyenangkan?"

"Apanya?"

"Bermain dilapangan bersama temanmu, berlari sepuasnya, berkeringat bersama?"

"Tentu." Ahra menjawab tegas. "Lagipula sebagai laki-laki sudah wajar bukan kalian berkeringat. Jangan takut berkeringat Jaejoong-ssi, kau tidak akan jadi jelek, kok!"

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tertawa "Aku bukannya tidak takut berkeringat."

"Lalu?"

Jaejoong baru saja membuka mulutnya ketika Yunho muncul dengan raut yang kesal.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong!" Bentaknya. "Sudah kubilang kau duduk saja disana!" Ucap Yunho sambil menyeret Jaejoong kembali ke salah satu kursi perpustakaan.

"Yun-ah, aku hanya ingin membantu. Terlihat menyenangkan." Sahut Jaejoong terdengar seperti berbisik.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Ahra memang tidak pernah mendengar Jaejoong bicara dengan keras apalagi berteriak. Ia lembut luar dan dalam sepertinya.

"Aish! Kim Jaejoong kau benar-benar keras kepala." Desis Yunho karena Jaejoong bukannya duduk manis malah berdiri dan meraih tumpukan buku lain. Mengabaikan Yunho sama sekali. "Duduk saja sana!"

"Jangan keras kepala Yun."

"Kau yang keras kepala."

Demi Tuhan, bisakah pasangan ini tidak 'bermesraan' didepan single seperti Ahra?

Setelah itu hari-hari Ahra lalui seperti biasa. Normal tanpa masalah, kalau kita bisa mengabaikan keberadaan Yuri dan kawanannya, bisa dikatakan seperti itu.

Tapi hari-hari biasa itu menjadi tidak biasa ketika satu minggu kemudian di mata pelajaran olahraga, Jaejoong muncul dengan seragam olahraganya. Bukan seragam sekolah dan jelas tidak duduk di pinggir lapangan.

"Hai. Boleh aku ikut bermain?" Tanyanya dengan santai. Tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi terkejut teman-temannya. Ia berusaha mengabaikan ekspresi Yunho dibelakang sana.

"Jaejoong-ah." Gumam Jiyoung. "Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

"Yah! Kim Jaejoong, kita akan bermain dodge ball, kau duduk saja dilapangan sana." Perintah Guru Han.

"Aku ingin ikut bermain."

"Kau yakin?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil bola, meletakkannya dipinggangnya yang ramping sambil tersenyum. "Ayo, bermain." Ucapnya mengundang beberapa senyum ragu dari teman-temannya.

Yunho dengan langkah lebar mendekati Jaejoong dan meraih lengan kurus pemuda itu. Tubuh kurus Jaejoong terseret beberapa langkah dan membuat bola ditanggannya terlepas.

"Kau, Duduklah dipinggir." Desis Yunho marah.

Namun Jaejoong si keras kepala menyentakkan tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Yunho yang kuat itu.

Pemuda itu menatap Yunho dengan mata teguh, memeluk lengannya yang merah akibat cengkraman Yunho. "Aku akan bermain."

"Kim Jaejoong!" Bentak Yunho keras, suara terdengar keras dan tegas. "Jangan keras kepala!"

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Yunho memang keras, tapi Jaejoong lebih keras.

Mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan lembut. "Please? Biarkan aku bermain kali ini. Aku sungguh ingin sekali bermain." Bisik Jaejoong lembut.

Mata adalah senjata ampuh ketika melewan Yunho. Karena Yunho begitu mencintai Jaejoong, hingga ia seolah bisa membaca mata itu.

Begitu terbuka pada Yunho.

Ahra berdiri disamping teman-temannya yang lain dengan menahan nafas. Ia bisa melihat betapa menyeramkan Yunho. Jika dia berada diposisi Jaejoong saat ini sejak tadi ia sudah mengalah dan mengiyakan apapun yang Yunho mau. Asalkan ia tidak di cincang hidup-hidup oleh Yunho.

Walau terkadang Ahra iri pada Jaejoong, namun ia tidak bohong ketika berkata ia juga mengagumi Jaejoong. Walau dari samping ia bisa melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang lembut itu bisa meruntuhkan siapa saja.

Terlebih Yunho. Karena sekarang pemuda itu terlihat psarah, urat-urat lehernya yang nampak sejak tadi mulai tidak terlihat.

"Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu."

Untuk sekian kali Ahra kembali iri pada Jaejoong, pada senyumnya yang begitu indah saat Yunho memberikannya ijin. Pada betapa Yunho menyayanginya.

Sesaat kemudian Ahra merengut dan lepas dari rasa terpesonanya. Karena Jaejoong lebih hebat daripada dirinya saat bermain dodge ball. Padahal Ahra yakin ia adalah master permainan ini. Satu-satunya olahraga yang Ahra sukai.

Sekarang ia tidak yakin ia menyukai permainan ini. Karena lemparan Jaejoong yang tidak pernah meleset mengenainya.

"Mian, Ahra-ssi. Apa sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sekarang menunduk dihadapannya.

"Ania!" Jawab Ahra tegas.

Jaejoong tersenyum lega. "Aku tidak tahu rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan sekali." Ujar Jaejoong menatap kearah teman-temannya yang sekarang sedang berdebat kecil karena Changmin tidak mau mengaku bahwa bola tadi sempat mengenai betisnya.

"Gomao Ahra-ssi karena memberitahuku tentang hal itu." Lanjut Jaejoong terlihat begitu senang.

"Huh?... Oh, iya.. yang diperpustaan saat itu? Uhmm... Senang bisa membantu." Ucap Ahra.

Jaejoong tersenyum sebelum berlari pelan mendekati Yunho hanya untuk mengecup pipi pemuda itu, Yunho tersenyum tipis dan meraih lengan Jaejoong yang tadi sempat ia genggam terlalu kencang, ada memar disana, dan Yunho mengecupnya pelan. Jaejoong kemudian berlari kecil mendekati teman-temannya untuk menjadi saksi yang memberatkan Changmin dan tidak ada yang bisa membantah Jaejoong. Karena ketajaman mata remaja itu tidak bisa dipatahkan kebenarannya.

Changmin dikeluarkan dari permainan dan sekarang duduk merengut dipinggir lapangan bersama Ahra.

"Hei, Changmin-ssi." Panggil Ahra menatap Jaejoong yang bergerak bebas dan tertawa senang sementara Yunho mengawalnya sejak tadi dibelakang.

"Hm." Sahut Changmin ogah-ogahan, ia masih kesal dikeluarkan dari lapangan.

"Kenapa kalian terlihat kaget sekali saat Jaejoong ingin ikut bermain? Yunho bahkan terlihat marah sekali."

Changmin menoleh hanya untuk menatap Ahra dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Yang benar saja! Kau benar-benar tidak tahu?'

"Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Apanya yang jelas?" Ahra balik bertanya.

Changmin memijit keningnya. "Kalau ada siswa yang hanya duduk dipinggir lapangan saat jam olahraga dan membuat panik satu kelas hanya karena dia ingin ikut menurutmu kenapa?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Changmin menggeplak kepala Ahra. "Kau bodoh, tentu saja karena ia sakit parah. Ia tidak boleh terlalu lelah"

Wajah Ahra pucat. Ia sudah mendorong Jaejoong untuk melakukan hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan.

"Tapi dia terlihat baik-baik saja." Bisik Ahra sekedar menenangkan hati. Jaejoong memang terlihat baik-baik saja hingga saat ini.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mungkin pengobatannya sudah berhasil."

"Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

"Entahlah, kenapa tidak tanyakan saja sendiri? Aku hanya tahu itu berhubungan dengan jantungnya. Jaejoong bukan tipikal orang yang suka membicarakan hal pribadinya dan Yunho juga bukan laki-laki yang cerewet. Jadi kami tidak begitu tahu banyak hal tentang kehidupan pribadi mereka."

"Oooh.." Gumam Ahra.

Ahra benar-benar lega karena walaupun setelah permainan berakhir, Jaejoong terlihat masih baik-baik saja.

Ia masih bisa berjalan kesana kemari dengan anggun.

Duduk bersandar di sisi Yunho saat dikantin.

Dan memperhatikan pelajaran tanpa jatuh tertidur.

Lalu kemudian tumbang saat pelajaran Seni sedang berlangsung.

Pemuda itu pingsan begitu saja. Satu saat ia duduk dan mendengarkan Guru Lim membahas Davinci, detik selanjutnya ia sudah ada di pelukan Yunho. Hampir saja terkapar dilantai jika lelaki itu tidak bergerak dengan cepat saat tubuh Jaejoong melemas.

Ahra, luar biasa merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong itu suka sekali tertidur. Ahra diam-diam merasa nyaman jika Jaejoong tertidur, karena ia bisa melihat pemuda itu dengan seksama secara diam-diam.

Mengagumi sekaligus merasa iri.

Gadis itu datang dengan langkah ragu ke UKS saat pelajaran berakhir. Ia bermaksud mengunjungi Jaejoong dan melihat apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja.

Ahra tidak heran saat ia hendak membuka pintu UKS dan melihat Yunho berada disana. Pemuda itu duduk bersandar dikursi sambil memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Ahra melihatnya dibalik kaca kecil dipintu tersebut.

Ahra bisa melihat bahwa Jaejoong seperti sedang meyakinkan sesuatu pada Yunho, namun remaja itu sama sekali terlihat tidak peduli dan tetap bermuka masam.

Bukannya takut Jaejoong malah semakin tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tangan Yunho. Ahra bisa melihat ketika Yunho membalasnya dengan sedikit lebih kuat. Namun kemudian Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi Yunho sedikit melembutkan genggamannya.

Takut jika Yunho bisa saja membantai Jaejoong karena marah, Ahra dengan cepat-cepat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dan tersenyum canggung.

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Ahra berada dimulut pintu.

"Ah, Ahra-ssi." Sambut Jaejoong tersenyum.

Suara Jaejoong sedikit lebih lemah dari biasanya tapi Ahra merasa tidak ada yang berubah dari semangatnya.

Yunho mengangetkan Ahra saat tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan berjalan melewati gadis itu dan membanting pintu begitu saja.

"Gwencana, Ahra-ah. Dia hanya sedang sedikit kesal." Ujar Jaejoong tersenyum meyakinkan.

Ahra membalas senyuman Jaejoong dengan sedikit kaku.

Kalau Yunho kesalnya saja begitu, bagaimana dengan saat dia sedang mengamuk? Pikir Ahra.

Ahra duduk dikursi yang tadinya ditempati Yunho. "Gwencana?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Jaejoong.

Ahra menunduk dan berbisik ragu. "Changmin bilang kesehatanmu tidak begitu bagus. Maaf karena sempat memaksamu untuk ikut olahraga."

Jaejoong menatap gadis itu sebelum tersenyum dan menatap keluar jendela. "Tanpa desakanmupun aku selalu ingin melakukan itu." Ujarnya membuat Ahra mendongak untuk melihat wajah itu.

"Kau tahu Ahra-ssi," Ujar Jaejoong. "Aku selalu merasa kau menyimpan rasa iri yang besar padaku. Jangan membantah!" Gertak Jaejoong halus saat dilihatnya gadis itu akan membantahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, mataku tidak pernah salah."Bisik Jaejoong sambil tertawa. "Katakan, apa yang membuatmu iri padaku, hm?"

"Semuanya." Aku Ahra. "Kau seakan sempurna." Lanjut Ahra dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

"Aniya, tidak ada yang sempurna didunian ini." Bantah Jaejoong.

Pemuda itu terdiam sambil meletakkan tangannya didada kiri dengan senyum yang sedikit tidak tulus.

"Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku malah tidak beruntung. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lelah, tidak bisa terlalu bersemangat, aku harus tetap tenang." Ucap remaja itu sambil mengelus dada kirinya.

Melihat gestur itu, Ahra mengerti apa yang penyakit apa yang Changmin maksud.

"Sejak kecil aku tidak bisa lelah, jika tidak aku bisa saja sekedar pingsan atau bahkan terpaksa dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Mungkin karena itu aku jadi terbiasa tertidur. Sehingga hal ini seperti menjadi kebiasaan bagiku. Kau pasti berpikir aku sangat malas."

Ahra tersenyum merasa bersalah.

Jaejoong menatap Ahra dan tersenyum, ia terlihat begitu senang. "Tapi setelah operasiku, setidaknya sekarang aku bisa bermain lebih lama sebelum jatuh pingsan. Itu kemajuan yang bagus. Sebelumnya mungkin aku sudah harus dilarikan kerumah sakit."

"Tapi Yunho-ssi terlihat sangat marah tadi." Bisik Ahra.

"Dia hanya sedikit berlebihan. Sudah kukatakan aku sekarang sudah lebih baik. Perlahan-lahan aku pasti bisa lebih baik lagi. Tubuhku hanya belum terbiasa saja."

"Jangan iri padaku Ahra-ssi. Kau punya kelebihan yang tidak kumiliki." Ucap Jaejoong.

Ahra mengangguk pelan.

Yunho kemudian muncul dan memotong pembicaraan singkat itu.

"Kajja, kita akan pulang. Aku sudah meminta ijin." Ucap pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menatap Ahra.

"Baiklah." Bisik Jaejoong sambil berusaha berdiri dari ranjangnya. Menolak tangan-tangan yang berusaha membantunya.

"Kita bicara lagi dirumah Ahra-ssi. Menyenangkan bisa bicara denganmu." Ucap remaja berparas cantik itu.

"Eh, I-iya." Jawab Ahra yang pandangannya malah tidak lepas dari sosok Yunho. Remaja yang paling tinggi diantara mereka itu terlihat sekali sangat ingin menggendong Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Ahra, Yunho disampingnya, sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

Sekalipun Jaejoong menolak mentah-mentah untuk digendong oleh Yunho, setidaknya Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho meminjamkan lengannya.

Sayup-sayup Ahra bisa mendengar suara Yunho yang bertanya mengenai Ahra dan Jaejoong. Ahra hampir mendengus saat mendengar Yunho terdengar sedikit cemburu.

Kenapa semua orang berpikir dia pantas jadi orang ketiga diantara pasangan itu? Walaupun yah, ia memang sedikit sempat berharap banyak. Tapi sekarang ia mungkin akan pikir-pikir lebih dahulu.

Ahra akan mencari happy endingnya sendiri. Ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan si Sleeping beauty itu.

End Of Part 2.


	3. Chapter 3

FAIRYTALE

Yunjae's Story

Part 3. The Beauty And The Beast

Pair : Yunjae

Genre : Highscool romance.

Casts : TVXQ/JYJ, Go Ahra, Bigbang, OC, dll

Disclaimer : Karakter bukan milik author. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun kecuali kepuasan pribadi.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong itu sama. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat tenang, tapi tenang Yunho adalah ketenangan yang menyimpan amarah. Amarah Yunho hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh Jaejoong.

WARNING: BOY LOVE, TOO CHEESY, OOC, THYPOS

*

"You've met the beauty? Wait for his beast then."

*

Ahra ingat hari itu dengan jelas. Salju turun dengan perlahan. Udara begitu dingin dan orang-orang harus keluar dengan baju hangat berlapis-lapis. Ahra tiba disekolah lebih awal bersama Jaejoong, tanpa Yunho. Sudah dua hari ini Yunho pergi ke Taiwan bersama kakeknya karena urusan bisnis. Kakek Jung sudah mulai melibatkan Yunho dalam beberapa urusan. Ia ingin Yunho belajar sedari awal tentang bisnis keluarganya.

Selama ini ketiganya sudah mulai terbiasa berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama. Hubungan mereka juga mulai seperti teman sekolah pada umumnya. Karena sifat Jaejoong yang santai maka dengan mudah untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan siapa saja. Ahra masih tetap menyukai Yunho, tapi dia hanya pada tahap bisa memandangi tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan apapun, dan menjalani kekaguman sepihaknya itu dengan santai.

Ketika keduanya tiba disekolah, bel masuk sudah berbunyi, mereka sudah duduk dengan rapi dan hanya tinggal menunggu wali kelas mereka tiba.

Ahra duduk ditempatnya dengan sedikit mengantuk. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dimeja dan merebahkan kepalanya dengan nyaman disana. Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada Jaejoong yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Kelas mereka yang hangat membuat Jaejoong tidak lagi memakai mantel. Namun pemuda itu masih memakai cardigan putih polos miliknya, rambutnya yang sekarang di cat hitam sempurna, mulai sedikit memanjang dan membingkai wajah hingga lehernya. Sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

Ketika kita terlalu sering melihat sesuatu hal yang indah terkadang kita akan mulai bosan dengan hal itu. Namun saat Ahra melihat Jaejoong, ia bertambah menarik tiap saat, mungkin karena pribadinya yang juga menarik hingga Ahra tidak pernah bosan pada Jaejoong.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" Sapa Guru Yoo yang masuk tiba-tiba dengan bunyi bantingan pintu yang cukup keras. "Apa pagi kalian sangat buruk? Masa muda kalian sungguh suram." Serunya sekali lagi.

Siswa-siswa itu mendengus diam-diam karena wali kelas mereka pasti sedang menyindir mereka yang terlihat tidak bersemangat pagi itu.

Guru Yoo menyeringai puas. "Agar pagi kalian lebih cerah dari cuaca diluar sana, bagaimana kalau kalian menyambut siswa baru dikelas ini? Hahahaha."

"Pak, kalau dia secakep Jun Jihyun baru kami sambut dengan meriah!" Seru Seungri bersemangat, disetujui secara berjama'ah oleh kawanannya.

"Akan lebih baik lagi kalau seseksi... Ah, aku lupa nama artis itu yang pasti dia seksi!" Kali ini Daesung bersuara dengan penuh semangat.

Guru Yoo menatap penuh kasihan pada murid-muridnya yang sudah terlalu lama single itu. "Sayang sekali, siswa barunya laki-lakinya." Ucap Guru Yoo sambil menarik masuk seorang pemuda tinggi dengan senyum yang congkak.

Terdengar seruan putus asa dari kawanan siswa-siswa mata keranjang dan desah syukur dari gadis-gadis kurang kasih sayang.

"Kenalkan, mulai sekarang dia akan jadi bagian dari kelas ini." Ujar Guru Yoo bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak pemuda itu. "Perkenalkan dirimu!"

Pemuda berambut cepak coklat itu menunduk hormat pada Guru Yoo sebelum menatap teman-teman kelasnya. "Selamat pagi semuanya. Namaku Kang Hyunsik. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik."

Siswa-siswa kelas 2-1 yang memang kumpulan sosial butterfly itu menyambut anggota baru mereka dengan meriah dan penuh tepuk tangan.

Kang Hyunsik, lahir 5 Mei 17 Tahun yang lalu percaya bahwa dia adalah pemuda yang tampan, pintar dan kaya. Ia juga tinggi. Di sekolahnya yang lama semua wanita memujanya, ia adalah idola sekolah itu. Jadi ia tidak heran jika ia disambut gembira saat masuk kelas barunya, sepertinya ia akan menjadi idola baru disekolah ini. Ketika semua siswa kelas itu bertepuk tangan padanya, dadanya membusung dengan bangga.

"Hentikan, hentikan!" Ujar Guru Yoo tidak sabar untuk memulai pelalajaran. "Kang Hyunsik, kau duduklah dibelakang Junsu. Junsu angkat tanganmu!" Serunya.

Junsu mengangkat tangannya dan memberi isyarat pada Hyunsik untuk duduk dibelakangnya.

Hyunsik mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju meja paling belakang dikelas itu, namun langkahnya terhenti di tengah ruangan.

Hyunsik jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Pada kulit putih yang bersinar hangat, pada helaian hitam rambut yang jatuh dengan lembut dikening pucat itu, pada bibir merah delima yang terbuka pelan saat menarik nafas, pada bola mata hitam sekelam malam yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"Pak, aku akan duduk disini saja!" Seru Hyunsik dan langsung duduk tepat dibelakang pemilik hatinya yang baru saja ditemukan itu.

Sekilas Hyunsik seperti mendengar suara-suara benda jatuh dan suara nafas tercekat saat ia menjatuhkan dirinya dikursi kosong itu. Tapi ia tidak peduli, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah batu obsidian yang sedang menatapnya. Hanya menatapnya.

"Ehm, Kang Hyunsik!"

"Kang Hyunsik!"

"KANG HYUNSIK!!!"

Pemuda itu terkejut dan langsung menatap wajah sangar guru Yoo yang sekarang sudah berada tepat didepannya.

"Ah, Iya pak?" Tanya Hyunsik polos.

Guru Yoo menghela nafas kesal. "Meja ini ada pemiliknya, kau duduklah dibelakang Junsu."

"Tidak usah pak, aku disini saja. Lagipula pemiliknya kan tidak ada, nanti biar aku saja saja yang memberitahunya bahwa mejanya sekarang jadi milikku."

Seseorang tersedak ludahnya sendiri dibelakang.

Guru Yoo yang sejak tadi terlalu banyak bersabar langsung merasa masa bodoh dan meninggalkan Hyunsik. Biar saja pemuda itu menghadapi masalahnya sendiri nanti.

"Hei! Psttt! Kau yang duduk didepan!" Panggil Hyunsik berbisik, namun pemuda didepannya sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Dengan berani Hyunsik menyentuh pundak itu.

"Ya? Apa kau butuh bantuan?"

Ah, Bahkan suaranya saja begitu lembut.

"Kenalkan Aku Hyunsik, kau?"

"Aku jaejoong, Kim jaejoong. Senang berkenalan." Jawab Jaejoong ramah, melempar senyum lembutnya.

Sekejab bunga-bunga bertebaran di hati Hyunsik. Lonceng-lonceng bergema ditelinganya. Lelaki tengil itu kemudian menyeringai tipis. "Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Jaejoong-ah."

Jaejoong mengangkat kedua alisnya saat mendengar panggilan akrab itu lalu kembali menghadap papan tulis sebelum guru Yoo menegurnya.

*

Setelah itu hidup Jaejoong yang tenang menjadi sedikit risih karena murid baru yang menyebalkan itu terus-terusan mengganggunya. Walaupun Hyunsik tidak menganggap dirinya mengganggu Jaejoong sama sekali. Hyunsik menyebut tingkahnya ini sebagai perjalan mencari cinta sejati.

Ya, pemuda itu memang sudah sampai ketahap gombal yang menjijikan.

Pertama-tama ia memulai dengan halus, seperti menunggu Jaejoong tiap pagi agar bisa berjalan ke kelas bersama (dalam hal ini ia menganggap Ahra tidak pernah ada). Lalu naik ke tahap mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol ringan dan diselipi gombalan-gombalan menjijikannya. Sekarang ia sudah tahap advance, yaitu mengekor kemanapun Jaejoong pergi.

Hari kedua pemuda itu membawakan Jaejoong seikat bunga mawar merah, katanya lambang cinta sejati. Ia menaiki meja kantin kemudian berseru, "Jaejoong-ssi, terimalah mawar yang seindah dirimu ini."

Jaejoong tersedak air mineralnya.

Changmin dengan santai menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong pelan sambil menghela nafas.

Ketika Hyunsik turun dan menghampiri Jaejoong hendak menyerahkan bunga itu padanya, seorang lelaki berambut ikal dengan kening yang mengkilat menghalanginya.

"Terima kasih bunganya." Ucap lelaki ikal itu dengan santainya mengambil seikat bunga itu dari Hyunsik. Hyunsik hanya bisa bengong ketika lelaki ikal itu membawa kabur bunganya.

Ia menatap kepergian si ikal itu sampai-sampai tidak sadar ketika Changmin membawa kabur Jaejoong. Begitu ia sadar, hanya tersisa gadis bernama Ahra dan teman Jaejoong ia ia tahu bernama Junsu.

"Kemana Jaejoong?" Tanyanya.

Ahra hanya mengendikkan bahunya sementara Junsu menatapnya dengan penuh kasihan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Hyunsik tersinggung.

Junsu menyeruput sisanya Jus terakhirnya kemudian mendekati Hyunsik, ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyunsik penuh iba, membuat Hyunsik jijik. "Apa? Apa? Apa?"

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "You've met the beauty, wait for his beast."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tidak sempurna, Junsu melenggang pergi.

"Apa dia waras?" Gumam Hyunsik yang notabenenya tidak bisa engrish ala Junsu. Ia tidak paham Junsu ngomong apa tadi.

Ahra hanya cuek ditempat menikmati makan siangnya. Ia menikmati hidup damai sekarang.

Hari selanjutnya Hyunsik menghadiahi Jaejoong dengan berbagai hadiah, dari komik, kue, baju, dan yang paling menghebohkan adalah ketika Hyunsik menghadiahinya sebuah kalung dengan butiran permata.

Saat itu Jaejoong sedang duduk santai diperpustakaan, sebuah novel klasik dihadapannya. Teman-temannya tidak terlihat tapi Ahra ada disana karena gadis itu sedang dihukum merapikan perpustakaan oleh Guru Yoo bersama Hyuna cs. Gadis-gadis itu seperti biasa tertangkap basah guru Yoo sedang berkelahi sengit dibelakang gedung olahraga.

Hyunsik dengan penuh percaya diri duduk didepan Jaejoong. Merasa Jaejoong tidak menyadari kehadirannya karena terlalu sibuk membaca, Hyunsik menarik novel itu dan menutupnya, melemparnya kebelakang tepat ke kepala Ahra.

Jaejoong sebenarnya sadar akan keberadaan Hyunsik tapi ia pura-pura saja. Ia mulai risih pada pemuda itu dan ia takut Yunho akan mengamuk dan melukai Hyunsik.

"Ada apa Hyunsik-ssi?"

Ketika Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat matanya menatap Hyunsik, bulu matanya yang panjang bergerak elegan membuat lelaki itu terpana sesaat.

Sebuah kotak beludru kemudian diletakkan didepan Jaejoong. Alis Jaejoong terangkat. Mata para gadis-gadis dibelakang melotot dan perlahan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah!"

Dengan malas Jaejoong membuka kotak itu, lagi-lagi alisnya terangkat melihat untaian permata yang cukup silau tersaji didepannya.

Ahra melotot.

Hyuna mendesah kagum.

Yuuri menahan nafas.

Sooyoung memekik.

Yoona menatap datar.

"Hyunsik-ssi, apa kau pikir aku wanita? Aku tidak menyukai permata." Ujar Jaejoong dengan lembut. "Kau bisa mengambilnya kembali." Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan dengan anggunnya meninggalkan Hyunsik bengong disana.

Jaejoong mengantuk, ia akan ke ruang Osis untuk tidur.

"Hei." Panggil Hyuna pada pemuda itu.

"Apa?" Tanya Hyunsik ketus.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan retorik, karena Hyuna tahu Hyunsik pasti shocked.

"Hmmm."

*

Urat malu Hyunsik sudah putus, ia mencari Jaejoong hingga bolos. Perjuangannyapun tidak sia-sia ketika ia mengintip keruang OSIS, dan melihat siluet Jaejoong yang tertidur di sofa. Ia masuk tanpa permisi diruangan itu dan duduk tepat dihadapan Jaejoong, memperhatikan lelaki itu sedang tertidur.

Dengan nista ia berniat menciumnya sebelum satu tarikan kuat menjambaknya dan menyeretnya keras. Ia hampir memekik sebelum tangan besar membekapnya kejam. Ia seperti maling yang sedang diseret paksa ke penjara.

Hyunsik dilempar keluar dari ruangan itu. Lututnya lecet karena terdorong kelantai. Mulutnya yang tadi dibekap seperti mati rasa. Ia menatap dendam pada tubuh jangkung yang tadi menyeretnya keluar. Choi Seunghyun, ketua OSIS mereka yang bermata dingin.

Seunghyun menutup pelan pintu ruangannya.

"Kau!" Pekik Hyunsik emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diruangan kami, Hyunsik-ssi. Ruangan ini khusus hanya untuk anggota saja. Aku bisa melaporkanmu ke kepala sekolah karena bertindak mencurigakan."

"Kau!"

"Dan istrahat sudah hampir selesai," Potong Seunghyun lagi. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas."

"Tapi Jae-"

"Kembali. Ke. Kelas!" Desis Seunghyun.

Nyali Hyunsik menciut.

Namun dengan congkak ia mendengus lalu pergi dari sana. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk mencuri satu ciuman dari Jaejoong.

Seunghyun menatap punggung Hyunsik kesal. Ia sudah mendengar ceritanya dari anak-anak bagaimana Hyunsik suka membuat kekacauan disekitar Jaejoong. Seunghyun kenal baik sepupunya, Yunho. Lelaki bermata musang itu pasti tidak akan senang jika mendengar semua ini. Ia akan membuat keributan nantinya, dan sebagai seorang ketua OSIS yang baik ia akan menghidari hal itu.

Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nama Yunho Si bajingan tengik dan menekan tombol Dial.

"Kau menelpon siapa?" Tanya Jiyoung yang sebenarnya sejak tadi ada disana.

"Yunho, aku akan memberitahunya tentang Hyunsik."

Jiyoung panik dan menarik ponsel itu dari tangan Seunghyun tepat saat Yunho mengatakan halo diseberang sana.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Pekik Jiyoung tertahan.

Seunghyun hanya menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Sebaiknya aku segera menyuruh si tengik itu pulang sebelum Hyunsik makin berbuat terlalu jauh."

"Apa kau bodoh?!" Pekik Jiyoung.

Seunghyun tersinggung.

"Hyunsik sudah berbuat terlalu jauh!! Yunho akan membunuhnya!"

"Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana? Cepat atau lambat Yunho akan kembali. Kau tahu seperti apa dia, bocah itu monster jika mengamuk."

"Karena itu biar aku yang akan bicara dengan Hyunsik," ujar Jiyoung. "Aku aka membujuknya untuk pindah sekolah saja, daripada ia babak belur."

"Lakukan saja! Terserah kau saja." Gerutu Seunghyun.

*

Jiyoung, siswa tengil yang gayanya suka-suka dan masih suka berantem dengan siswa sekolah sebelah itu sebenarnya punya hati yang lembut. Buktinya, ia masih mau mendatangi Kang Hyunsik walaupun sebenarnya ia sedang sibuk.

Ia datang membawa bekal yang semoga cukup.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hyunsik kesal. Ia sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap Jaejoong ketika Jiyoung menariknya paksa ke lab. Biologi kelas dua yang sedang sepi.

"Buka saja." Perintah Jiyoung menunjuk pada kotak berukuran kecil yang ia lempar pada Hyunsik tadi.

Dengan enggan Hyunsik membukanya. Tumpukan foto menyambutnya. Wajah Jaejoong yang pertama dia lihat.

"Wah! Hebat!! Apa ini untukku?" Tanyanya sambil meraih foto teratas yang ia lihat.

Jiyoung berdecak kesal. "Lihat juga foto yang lain, bodoh."

Walaupun kesal karena dibilang bodoh. Hyunsik pura-pura tidak peduli saja. Ia meraih foto-foto lain dan semakin riang gembira. Sampai ketika ia mendapati foto asing, foto seorang pemuda yang sedang bermain basket. Wajahnya serius, rahangnya tegas dan matanya sepertinya tajam. Pemuda dalam foto itu terlihat sedang mendribble bola, tumbuhnya membungkuk menatap lawannya seperti seekor singa yang siap menerkam.

"Huh, siapa ini?"

"Lihat saja dulu foto-foto yang lain." Jawab Jiyoung santai. Ia berdiri bersedekap dihadapan Hyunsik.

Foto selanjutnya masih pemuda yang sama. Sedang duduk dikelas bersandar sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Wajahnya masih tetap angkuh.

Hyunsik menarik lembar selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi, Hyunsik mulai bosan apalagi setelah ia mengakui dalam hati jika pemuda itu sangat manly.

Foto selanjutnya membuat keningnya berkerut.

Foto Jaejoong duduk bersama pemuda itu diperpustakaan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat.

Foto Jaejoong sedang tertidur dimejanya dan pemuda itu menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang hangat. Sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi putih Jaejoong.

Foto Jaejoong sedang berdiri menonton sebuah pertunjukan sekolah, pemuda itu berdiri merangkulnya.

Foto Jaejoong yang sedang menyuapi pemuda itu es krim, keduanya sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

Foto Jaejoong ditaman belakang sekolah, duduk bersandar di pohon dengan bias cahaya matahari dari sela-sela daun menerpa wajahnya yang menawan. Yunho disana merangkulnya, bibir keduanya bertautan.

Hati Hyunsik serasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Disampingnya Jiyoung tersenyum nista. Tidak sia-sia ia menyusup ke klub fotografi dan mencuri koleksi berharga mereka. Sebenarnya klub fotografi sekolah mereka adalah klub Yunjae terselubung yang dengan setia selalu mencuri momen-momen manis Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Yoona akan membunuhnya jika tahu ini, tapi ia akan mengurusnya nanti.

Sambil memasang wajah sedih, Jiyoung merangkul pundak Hyunsik. Dan menepuk-nepuknya sembari memberi dukungan moral palsu.

"Siapa dia? Apa pacar Jaejoong?" Tanya Hyunsik perih.

Jiyoung mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Namanya Jung Yunho. Mereka sudah berhubungan cukup lama."

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya disekitar Jaejoong?"

"Ah, dia sedang ada urusan diluar negeri. Dia akan kembali beberapa hari lagi."

"Ohhh..."

"Sebenarnya, Hyunsik-ssi, itulah yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu."

"Hm, Apa?" Tanya Hyunsik tidak bersemangat.

Jiyoung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memutar sebuah video. "Lihatlah ini!"

Hyunsik mengambil ponsel Jiyoung dengan malas dan menonton video kekerasan disana. "Bukankah ini Yunho?"

Direkaman tersebut Yunho terlihat sedang menghajar dua sampai tiga orang sendirian. Ia menggunakan tinju dan kakinya dengan sangat baik. Hyunsik meringis melihat perkelahian itu. Ia mengembalikan video itu.

"Yunho itu jago beberapa beladiri, tapi jangan pikir ia atlit yang bermartabat. Ia akan menggunakannya untuk melukai siapapun yang tidak ia suka. Jika aku sebut melukai maka maksudku adalah sangaat sangaaat luka." Jiyoung mulai persuasif.

"Yunho itu sebenarnya pribadi yang cukup tenang, ia tidak akan menyerang jika tidak merasa diserang duluan. Dalam hal ini, Hyunsik-ssi, kau sudah menyerangnya dengan brutal."

"Huh?"

"Kau sudah berani ingin merebut Jaejoong, sesuatu yang paling berharga untuk Yunho. Ia tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu Hyunsik-ssi. Ia akan membunuhmu."

"Membunuhku?!! Memangnya bisa separah itu?" Pekik Hyunsik tidak percaya.

"Well, Mungkin sih tidak sampai seperti itu, tapi ia bisa menghajarmu sampai-sampai kau merasa hampir mati. Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja pada Park Hansung, anak kelas 3-2, ia pernah merusak tugas seni Jaejoong sampai Jaejoong hampir menangis dan Yunho langsung membuat kakinya patah, padahal dia anak basket loh." Jiyoung berkata Jujur tapi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Karena itu, temanku yang malang, demi kebaikanmu sebaiknya kau pindah sekolah saja."

Hyunsik menunduk, lumayan takut apalagi setelah melihat adegan kekerasan tadi. Tapi masa sih sampai harus pindah sekolah?

Hyunsik sangsi.

*

Sementara Jiyoung berusaha menyelamatkan hidup orang lain. Seunghyun malah sedang mengantarnya ke pintu maut.

Ia menghubungi Yunho setelah Jiyoung pergi.

Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Yah! Yunho!!" Teriaknya di telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yunho malas. Ia sedang menunggu telepon Jaejoong, malah Seunghyun yang menghubunginya. Ia kesal.

"Pulanglah! Sekarang juga!"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Alarm berbunyi dikepala Yunho.

"Tidak, tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Yunho menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi pacarmu diganggu anak baru."

Petir menyambar didalam kepala Yunho. Oh. Oh!

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Atau Jaejoong akan di grepe-grepe disini!"

Oh, Choi Seunghyun mulutmu memang tidak ada filternya. Kau akan membuat keadaannya semakin runyam untuk Hyunsik nantinya.

Karena itulah esoknya sekolah gempar. Melihat Yunho turun dari mobil sportnya. Dalam sekali lihat, siswa-siswa itu tahu bahwa mood Yunho sedang dalam keadaan buruk. Karena ia berjalan dengan santai tapi matanya yang tajam terlihat penuh amarah.

"Apa dia sudah tahu?" Bisik Sooyoung yang kebetulan sedang berada disana.

"Sepertinya begitu." Angguk Hyuna. "Dia pasti langsung dari bandara, kalau tidak dia pasti datang dengan Jaejoong."

"Ini akan menarik. Hohohoho." Tawa Yoona tanpa ekspresi. Akhirnya ia akan melihat pemuda yang dengan beraninya mendekati Jaejoong itu mendapat balasan. Jangan salahkan pikiran nistanya, dia fans Jaejoong nomor satu.

Ahra yang kebetulan sedang berada juga disana, hanya menghela nafas. Bisakah hidup sekolahnya tanpa melihat drama murahan ini.

*

Jika kau mengikuti semua dari awal, kalian bisa menyimpulkan Jaejoong adalah tipe pendiam yang tenang. Dan Yunho juga adalah tipe pendiam, tapi dalam level yang berbeda.

Jaejoong adalah air tenang yang tidak memiliki riak bahkan dalam lapisan terdalamnya, butuh alasan kuat untuk membuat gelombang besar. Sedangkan Yunho ia adalah angin tenang yang menyimpan badai.

Ia menyimpan emosinya sebaik Jaejoong, tapi ia akan mengeluarkannya berkali-kali lipat. Jika kau membuatnya marah maka kau harus siap dengan resikonya.

Hal inilah yang tidak diketahui Hyunsik. Wajar, ia hanyalah siswa baru yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Tapi Yunho adalah pria yang terkadang mengabaikan alasan jika berbicara soal hati.

Ia berjalan melewati bangunan sekolahnya, mengabaikan sapaan kaget teman-temannya ataupun salam hormat dari 'budak-budaknya'. Yang ia tahu sekarang adalah ia harus mencari Jaejoong sekarang juga. Ia sudah mencari dikelas, di UKS, di ruang OSIS, bahkan di gedung sekolah lamanya.

Jaejoong pasti disana. Di ruang klub musik. Yunho bisa membayangkan Jaejoong duduk didepan sebuah piano dan memainkan satu lagu merdu.

Ia hampir tersenyum.

Hampir.

Karena nyatanya sekarang, pemandangan yang menyambutnya adalah Jaejoong dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki.

Laki-laki memeluk Jaejoongnya.

Hyunsik bahkan tidak sempat berkedip ketika cengkraman yang kuat menariknya dari Jaejoong.

Membantingnya hingga menimpa pintu hingga pintu itu hampir terlepas dari engselnya.

Yunho bahkan tidak menunggu Hyunsik untuk menarik nafas ketika ia menendang perut pemuda itu.

Tubuh Hyunsik menhantam pintu itu sekali lagi hingga kali ini pintu itu benar-benar terlepas dari engselnya. Hyungsik terdorong hingga keluar.

Siswi-siswi yang mengikuti Yunho sejak tadi menjerit ketakutan.

Jaejoong membeku ditempat. Pertama seseorang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Lalu Yunho tiba-tiba muncul. Ia butuh waktu untuk mencerna.

Hyunsik terbatuk sambil memeluk perutnya yang perih. Pemuda malang itu menatap Yunho yang berjalan cepat-cepat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Hyunsik antara marah dan ketakutan, karena seseorang dihadapannya itu terlihat seperti akan membunuhnya.

Yunho menarik kerah baju Hyunsik hingga pemuda itu berdiri. "Kau masih bertanya?!"

Hyunsik berusaha melepaskan diri dari pemuda bermata musang itu, tapi rupanya tenaganya bukan apa-apa. Ia kurang stamina.

"Kau berani menyentuhnya!? Kau berani menyentuhnya?! SIAPA YANG MEMBERIMU IJIN, EOH???"

Hyunsik terlihat bingung sesaat sebelum melirik Jaejoong yang masih mematung didalam ruangan. "Oh, Jadi kau Yunho?" Gumam Hyunsik tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak butuh ijin siapa-siapa jika ingin menyentuhnya, apalagi ijin darimu."

Foolish little boy.

Dalam sekali hantaman, dua gigi geraham bawahnya patah, satu taringnya copot.

Namun Yunho masih belum melepaskannya. Bahkan ketika terdengar suara tulang retak Yunho masih belum melepasnya.

"Astaga! JUNG YUNHO!! Apa yang kau lakukan?!!" Teriak Yoochun yang tiba disana. "Apa yang kalian lakukan? LERAI MEREKA!!!"

Namun tidak ada satupun siswa yang berani bergerak. Yoochun menggeram kesal, bersama Changmin ia berusaha menarik Yunho dari Hyunsik, mereka takut pemuda bodoh itu meregang nyawa.

Tapi Yunho yang biasa saja akan sulit di atur apalagi Yunho yang sedang dikuasai amarah. Pemuda itu posesif, terlalu posesif hingga ia bisa menjadi monster. Mereka bisa menarik Yunho menjauh tapi pemuda itu sangat bernafsu untuk melepaskan diri dan kembali memberi Hyunsik pelajaran sekali lagi.

Yoochun dan Changmin kewalahan. "Salah satu dari kalian panggil guru Kim!!!" Teriak Yoochun. "Dasar tidak berguna!"

Jaejoong yang mendengar teriakan putus asa Yoochun itu seakan tersadar. Dengan langkah cepat-cepat ia mendekati ketiganya dan berdiri dihadapan Yunho. Menghalanginya mendekati Hyunsik.

Yunho berhenti memberontak. Tapi sebagai gantinya ia menggeram.

"Jaejoong. Minggir."

"Hentikan Yunho. Sudah cukup."

"Tidak akan cukup sampai aku bisa mematahkan kedua tangannya." Desis Yunho. "Minggir!" Teriaknya sembari menarik dirinya dari cengkeraman Yoochun dan Changmin.

"JAE-"

DUAKK!

Dengan sekali hantaman, Jaejoong meninju pelipis Yunho. Ia meninju Yunho dengan tangannya yang tidak pernah melakukan pekerjaan berat itu.

Saat kita menyakiti orang lain, rasa sakitnya dua kali terasa oleh kita. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan, dalam artian sebenarnya. Tangannya terasa sakit setelah menghantam Yunho dengan kuat.

Yunho membeku ditempat, ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong memukulnya. Ia menoleh dan menatap Jaejoong. Pelipisnya berdenyut dan telinganya berdenging tapi melihat Jaejoong memeluk tangan kanannya didada dan meringis membuat rasa sakitnya bukan apa-apa.

Ia berusaha mendekati Jaejoong namun Yoochun dan Changmin tidak melepaskannya. "Lepaskan aku." Ujarnya pelan. "LEPAS!!" Raungnya saat kedua sahabatnya itu tidak bergerak.

Seperti disengat, Yoochun dan Changmin melepaskan Yunho.

Yunho meraih Jaejoong dengan cepat dan memeluk pemuda itu. Jaejoong menerimanya dengan lega.

Guru Kim datang bersama dua guru lainnya dan terlihat kaget. "Apa yang terjadi?" Geramnya tapi tidak satupun ada yang menjawab. Ketiga guru itu mendekati Hyunsik dan melihat keadaannya. Baik Yunho ataupun siswa yang lain tidak menghiraukan hal itu.

Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan punggung tangan itu terlihat merah dan mulai membengkak bahkan lecet. Jaejoong memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Ini pertama kali Jaejoong menggunakan tinjunya.

"Ayo, kompres tanganmu sebelum semakin bengkak." Bisik Yunho sambil menarik Jaejoong dengan lembut. Ia mengecup sekilas kening Jaejoong.

Yunho bukanlah orang yang senang mengumbar kemesraan sembarangan. Tapi saat ia melakukannya, pasti dengan alasan yang kuat.

'Maaf sudah melukaimu.'

Hyunsik bisa melihatnya. Dalam keadaannya yang antara sadar dan sadar, ia menyadari kekalahannya. Bukan karena luka ditubuhnya. Tapi ketika ia menatap Jaejoong. Ia melihat pemuda itu tersenyum lembut menikmati kecupan itu dikeningnya.

Ia menatap Jaejoong yang memeluk pinggung Yunho saat pemuda itu menuntunnya.

Jaejoong yang seperti itu membuatnya menyadari kekalahannya.

Cinta pertamanya sangat tidak beruntung.

"Hey! Jung Yunho kau harus keruang kepala sekolah sekarang juga!" Teriak Guru Yoo.

"Aku akan kesana setelah ini! Kalian bisa menghukumku apa saja!" Jawab Yunho tanpa menoleh.

Guru Yoo ingin membentak, tapi kalimatnya tertelan ditenggorokkan setelah melihat keadaan Hyunsik.

Monster itu, bahkan seorang guru takut padanya. Entah keberuntungan macam apa hingga ia mendapatkan si paras menawan untuknya sendiri.

Tentu setelah kejadian ini Yunho harus menerima hukuman dari sekolah, ia beruntung karena pihak Hyunsik tidak melaporkan hal ini ke pihak berwajib, atau masalahnya akan menjadi besar.

Hyunsik sendiri memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke sekolah lamanya, menenangkan diri dari putus cinta yang berat ini.

End of Part 3

Part baru yang g kalah klise. Haha

Jika tidak ada halangan sy aka repost ff sya yang lain.

thank you ... smpai jumpa di lain cerita..


End file.
